1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention generally relates to orthotic devices, and more particularly to a multi-function orthosis for the foot, heel, ankle and lower leg.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of devices intended to immobilize the lower leg and foot of a human patient are available. Examples of simple devices such as casts or splints are well known in the art. Other more recent devices provide certain limited immobilization and protection benefits but, because of their design, do not provide protection against immobilization problems such as decubitus ulcers (pressure sores) as does the present invention.
Accordingly, there is a need for a multi-function orthosis for the foot, heel, ankle and lower leg which provides three-dimensional immobilization and protection benefits, minimizes the risk of pressure sores on the heel and posterior portion of the lower leg, provides a range of therapeutic pressures and positions for the foot, yet still allows ambulation of the patient without removal of the device.
The present invention constitutes an improvement over the prior art in that it provides three dimensional support of the foot, lower leg, and hip of an immobilized patient, and further provides a significant range of therapeutic pressure on the sole of the patient's foot for treatment of muscle contractures or other spastic afflictions. The present invention still further allows for ambulation without the need for another device such as an outer shoe.